


He Doesn’t Know

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Established Relationship, M/M, Things we don’t say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich
Summary: Double 0s don’t admit things out loud





	He Doesn’t Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts).



> For Boffin. Who knows.

He doesn’t know.

He doesn’t know that I woke before dawn turned the pewter London sky rose-gold and lay there for almost an hour just watching him sleep. 

He doesn’t know that I followed the fall of every lock of hair, trying to commit every twist and wave to memory. Or that I counted each breath, the rise and fall of his pale chest, a rare period of peaceful rest in his usually turbulent sleep. Or that I tried to recall every kiss that I placed on his pouting lower lip in the time I have known him.

He doesn’t know that I silenced my alarm before it could even ring so it wouldn’t disturb him. Or that I couldn’t bring myself to leave the comfort of our bed while he still slept. Or that I only felt the mildest pang of guilt when I slid my hand up his thigh to cup him until he roused in my hand.

“Feeling frisky, old man?”

He doesn’t know that his drowsy playful insult is cherished. Or that I could fall into the depths of those forest green eyes and be happily lost for hours. Or that there has never been a body before him that fits so perfectly against mine like we are two halves of a whole.

He doesn’t know that I have a pattern to my breakfast preparations that I must not alter for fear it breaks our spell. Or that I notice the way he nibbles at his thumbnail distractedly as I pack the rest of my kit. Or that I ask him in a half dozen different ways, both verbal and non, if he will be ok.

He doesn’t know that I feel that our hug goes on a fraction too long, is a shade too tight. Or that I see the tears glisten like diamonds on his long dark lashes. Or that I swallow hard as I turn away and leave him behind.

He doesn’t know how that I find it harder to let go each time we part. 

Or that I fear that day will be our last.

Or that I love him...

He doesn’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> The double 0 in question could be James or Alec. Both feel the same about Q.


End file.
